herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nagisa Misumi
Misumi Nagisa (or Natalie Blackstone in the English dub), is one of the main characters in the series Futari wa Pretty Cure. Because of her role as narrator and the amount of attention she gets in the series, she is considered the main heroine. Her Pretty Cure ego is Cure Black. Although she was previously almost unaware of her existence, Nagisa eventually became best friends with Honoka Yukishiro because of their shared roles as Pretty Cure, admiring her for her intelligence, kindness and understanding. She has a habit of saying "arienai!" when she is upset, which can be roughly translated to "unbelievable" or "I don't believe this" and also "Lucky!" whenever things go her way. Although she is sporty, Nagisa is actually more girly and image conscious. She has a large collection of stuffed animals and is weak in academics, but makes up for it with pure spirit and energy as well as in lacrosse. She also has a large appetite and loves to eat chocolate and Takoyaki (Alex's doughnuts in the english version) and, according to Honoka, foods with the word "yaki" in the name. She likes shopping but tends to squander her money and ends up having none when she needs it most. She also loves playing on the grass and sunny days, and she hates fighting with her friends. Nagisa has a crush on Honoka's childhood friend, Fujimura Shougo, and gets flustered whenever he is around. To her dismay, Nagisa is more popular with the girls than the boys, and is sometimes shown to be jealous toward Honoka, who gets confessions and love letters from boys more than twice a month. Nagisa has a great sense of justice, but it is hidden inside of her and only comes out when someone is in danger. She hates that innocent people get hurt for things they had nothing to do with. Appearance Nagisa has short, pale orange hair and brown eyes. She usually wears her hair down. As a civilian, she is seen wearing a pink, zipped vest jacket, with a white and red shirt underneath. A grey skirt, yellow and orange socks, blue and white sneakers and a black wristband on her right wrist. In the Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart movie, Nagisa was seen wearing a long, turtle neck, pink dress, with red and pink hearts, outlined with white, at the bottom. The dress itself was outlined with black, and had a dark pink color at the top. Along with it, Nagisa wore pale pink gloves and black shoes with small pink bows. She also wore winterwear clothes which was a pale pink hat, pink snow goggles, a pink coat, purple and red gloves, dark blue snow pants and red shoes. Nagisa was seen in her yukata as well. It is white with a purple bow around the waist, and had lavender designs at the bottom. On her feet she wore black and red sandles. When she is practicing playing lacrosse, she holds some of her hair up with a pink heart-shaped scrunchie and is seen wearing a red and white shirt with a number '7' inscribed on the front and 'Verone 7' on the back, black gloves, a black skirt with under shorts and red and white sports shoes. Attacks Marble Screw - She holds Cure White's hand while saying black thunder and white saying white thunder the colored thunders strike'd their hands they begine to glow while white saying our beautiful souls and black saying shall crush your evil heart black and white puts their hands right at the enemy saying Marble Screw. Trivia *Because Cure Black is the strongest among the duo and she has the unique theme color for being the leader, she is considered to be the most powerful lead Cure among of all the lead Cures; although she does not have any magical attacks and powers on her own, she has the most powerful combat skills as we have seen throughout the series and the All-Stars movie. *In Pretty Cure All Stars DX3, Cure Black is the only Lead Cure who managed to make a plan on how are they going to defeat the enemies: although the other Cures did not understand it and she is the only one to lead and make an all stars attack which is "Pretty Cure Collaboration Punch" which appeared in Pretty Cure All Stars DX3. *In fighting, Cure Black uses her fists more than her legs, while Cure White uses her legs more than her fists. *Nagisa's birthday falls on 10 October, making her a Libra. Her blood type is O. **Since October 10th has been revealed to be her birthday, she is the first Cure to have her birthday revealed. Succeeded by Honoka Yukishiro, Hikari Kujou, Saki Hyuuga, Mai Mishou, Nozomi Yumehara and Erika Kurumi. **Nagisa is the only Cure whose blood type has been revealed. **Nagisa's birthday is similar to Xanxus from Reborn. *Cure Black is one of the first Cures ever in the Pretty Cure franchise, the other being Cure White and Shiny Luminous. *Nagisa is one of the few Cures to have short hair when in her Cure form, along with Cure Rouge, Cure Pine, and possibly Cure Bright (Michiru). *Cure Black has the shortest hair out of all the lead Cures. *Cure Black is the first Cure to not change her hair color but to have her hair grow. *Cure Black is the only Cure so far never to wear any hair ornaments; although Urara Kasugano had no hair ornament in her first season, this was changed in the sequel. *Cure Black is the first Cure to have black as her main color, the other being Cure Muse (masked form). *Although some sections of her costume are pink, Cure Black is currently the only lead Cure who does not have pink as her main color (apart from Saki Hyuuga when she turns into Cure Bright in Pretty Cure Splash Star). *Cure Black is the first Cure to have a midriff in Cure form, followed by Cure Dream (in Yes! Pretty Cure 5), Cure Berry, Cure Sunshine and Cure Melody, as well as Milky Rose even though she is not a true Cure. *Cure Black is the first of only three lead cure's to have midriff in Cure form, followed by Cure Dream (in Yes! Pretty Cure 5) and Cure Melody. *Cure Black is one of five boyish Cures, the others being Cure Rouge, Cure Melody, Cure Sunny and Cure March. *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Nagisa is represented by the pansy, which symbolizes trust and pure love in the Language of Flowers. *Nagisa is very similar Saki Hyuuga: **Both have short ginger hair **Both have a younger sibing **Both prefer sports over studying **Both enjoy eating and sleeping **Both are the leader in their groups *Both had two friends who had a somewhat major role in their respective seasons (Takashimizu Rina & Kubota Shiho and Itou Hitomi & Outa Yuuko). *Both of their mascots were male (Mepple and Flappy) and both argue with their mascots (although Saki and Flappy don't argue so much). *Nagisa also is very much like Nozomi Yumehara: **Both are happy-go-lucky and act without thinking. **Both enjoy eating and sleeping. **Both hate studying and do badly at academics (although Nozomi's a lot worse than Nagisa). **Both are the leader of their groups. **Both argue with mascots (Nagisa with Mepple and Nozomi with Milk). **Both are hopeless at cooking. *Cure Black is the only Cure to wear a turtleneck in her Cure form *Nagisa's Japanese voice actress has had live acting roles in the tokusatsu series Kamen Rider Black, and it's sequel Kamen Rider Black RX when she was younger. This has led to several Kamen Rider/Pretty Cure jokes, including that Nagisa is the successor to Minami Kotaro, Kamen Rider Black/Black RX's civillian identity. *In the popgirl dubbed version, Nagisa's name becomes Natalie. Merchandise bandai_cure_black01.jpg bandai_shf_cure_black01.jpg 8345555_orig.jpg 49234.jpg Category:Magical Girls Category:Anime Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Black Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Tomboys Category:Schoolgirls Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Heroes from sequels Category:Videogame Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Siblings